quantumversefandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Tennant
Pre-Entropy History Mr. Tennant could have been anywhere his less than stellar class would allow. Born to a poor mother and deceased father in the north of London during the 1830's, he found little to occupy his time until the new inventions came along. He understood immediately how they worked and why. He understood electricity. It would not be until Thomas Edison and Nicola Tesla made the fantastic energy available to all that he would find something worthwhile to work on. However, he had the streets and the people he knew. The gangs were starting then afresh in the industrialization and he saw no point of heading to the labor camps to choke on bad air and die young. He thought if he should die young he should do it doing something daring. Drawn to the light of a new device, he followed the source. It lead to an older woman who held an amazing new wand, Mrs Plummer. It looked like a tesla coil only it could fit in the hand. Being the thief he grew to be, he nabbed the wand before she was the wiser. Before he could make it out the door, she offered him a job. She offered him a role in her new foundation. They needed people who could get in and out of places, who could track things down, or track people down. They also needed someone who knew the streets. He could do these things for them and keep the wand. He would need it. He agreed. She immediately sent him to finishing school, university, science lectures, anything to get him up and running. She saw his attraction to electricity and decided to run with it. It certainly paid off. Over the years, while he is still the type to shoot first before asking questions, his questions are methodical and exacting. His use of the wand is masterful and he enjoys his work. He is the Id of the triad of himself, Mrs. Plummer and Mr. Hartnell. Post -Entropy History College offered him nothing he did not know already. He was pretty sure he was the smartest man in all of Illinois even if his parents could not send him to college. For him, there was nothing to look forward to, so he wandered from gig to gig, doing temp work, and going nowhere. What little money he could get either went to rent or to his inventions. He played with batteries, electrical supplies, potato clocks, anything to provide alternate power for his various little inventions. As a mechanic, he was terrible, he knew. As an electrical engineer, he had something but not enough to build a career on. How he found her, he has no idea. She gave him a direct challenge and pulled her own weapon. She gave him a wand, a strange multi-circuited rod with spheres at each end. It resembled a tesla coil if miniaturized. She pulled a stop watch out and told him that if he could repair it and use it to get the door open without taking a step, he would have the best career he could imagine. If not, she would shoot him right here. She even gave him a way out telling him that if he said no right now he would never remember this conversation and never see her again. He jumped at the chance. In record time, he figured out how it was supposed to work, did the quick repair, and blasted the door off the hinges with a lightning bolt. Without hesitation, she offered him the job, laid the ground rules and said he could keep the wand as the tool of his trade. He was now her Mr. Tennant. He finished his degrees, said goodbye to his family and devoted himself to the cause. He had nothing against metahumans per se but he did like his job immensely. When introduced to Mr. Hartnell, he found an equal and opposite. The two were partnered up and immediately made a great team even though they have very opposite methods of working. They filled in each others short comings and found they had much to talk about. They became the first officers of the Institute with all respect. Powers and Abilities Powers None Abilities Mr. Tennant is a electrical prodigy. He understands how electricity works and how to manipulate it with his technology. He also is an amazing DJ (it's a hobby.) Strength level Mr. Tennant has the average strength of a man his size who engages in regular exercise. Weaknesses None of note though he is prone to talking more than he should and being quick on the draw. He pairs with Mr. Hartnell perfectly in this regard. Paraphernalia Equipment: None known. Transportation: Commonly uses the Institute issued SUV Weapons: His wand is a miniature electrical generator and projector that can produce bolts of lightning, act as a taser,, charge batteries, perform all manner of electrical feats. It takes subtly to use correctly and a knowledge of how electricity operates, which he has both. Common Enemies * Golden Triscale * Quantum's Questers * Paramericans Common Allies * The Rothchilde Institute * Mrs. Plummer * Mr. Hartnell * Mr. Collins * Trivia *Loves soccer. is a Manchester United fan. *Has a deep love of British comedies and TV in general. Yes, he knows every line written by Monty Python by heart. *Still listens to British invasion punk. *Is actually a good painter but he doesn't do it much. *Does hope one day to settle down and get married, but doesn't tell anyone that. Instead he becomes devoted to his work. Though he does allow himself a dating life. Category:Male Characters Category:Rothchilde Institute Category:Human Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Tech Related Characters